


Helbindi's warm welcome

by Folksylemon026



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folksylemon026/pseuds/Folksylemon026
Summary: A short story of Helbindi's life after a peaceful truce between Muspell and Nifl leaves Sutr really bored. This is non-canonical as it based on the Aether resorts where you can basically summon friends and foes alike to live peacefully together.





	Helbindi's warm welcome

“SUTR! Why is the hot spring boiling!!” Helbindi hollered as he leapt out of the steaming pool. Normally, he would never dare to speak as such to his supreme emperor. Normally, he wouldn’t mind the heat, coming from the land of flames and fire. And normally, hot springs weren't supposed to be THAT hot. But ever since the legendary Summoner had made peace between the lands of Muspell and Nifl and started summoning heroes from goodness knows where normal no longer existed in Helbnindi’s dictionary.

“Grrrr” Helbindi growled as he stalked the grounds for his former master. Sutr must have been messing around with his flames again. Ever since peace had been made by the Summoner, one of the rules was “No burning of living beings”, which of course Sutr was not particularly pleased about. So the next best thing was to boil whatever surface he touched apparently. 

Stalking past the stoic and unspeaking Black Knight, Helbindi could have sworn that the sinister general was smirking under his dark helm. He made his way past several braziers which were alit thanks to Sutr of course, who at least managed to be useful in some regards, the smell reminding him of his beloved homeland. The Summoner had chosen to build a half palace half resort kind fo structure in the middle of some enchanted forest as he continued his campaign against the evil that still lurked in the far reaches of this world. Sutr had been a formidable menace, but even he hadn’t been the worse out there. There was much to do and the Summoner had coined heroes and former villains alike to rally under his banner for a common cause. How he had managed to convince Sutr, it was anybody’s guess.

As he entered a brightly lit room with a steaming fireplace, he found Sutr sitting on a gigantic velvet couch, reading an anime tome in front of a cozy fireplace. “Sutr! What did you do to the hot springs!”, Helbindi’s tone was certainly not fit to address his former king but his bright red skin was the only concern on his mind at the moment. 

“MMM, what is the matter now wimp. Go find someone else to bother with your petty issues” Sutr grumbled as he continued reading a book called “Flamed Marshmallows: The perfect recipe”. Helbindi tried to keep his cool which was rather hard considering that he was standing in front of the flame emperor. 

“Helbindi! There you are! I’ve been looking for you” Ylgr’s voice suddenly chirped through the twilight air. The voice of a girl that he had saved against all odds and grown rather fond off was dressed in a light blue dress that fluttered about her, swirls reaching down to her shins as she bounced around gleefully. She was the third princess of Nifl and arguable the cutest of them all. “One moment Ylgie, I need a word with Mr Hot Sparks here”, Helbindi’s voice was gentle but firm. 

“Oooo I can help you with that! It’s the hot springs right? I can cool the water with my ice, don’t you worry big guy!”, Ylgr smiled enthusiastically as she finally found a way to help the big brooding warrior who had sacrificed so much for her but expected nothing in return. 

“Run along now wimp, I’ve got matters of colossal importance to attend to” Sutr dismissed Helbindi with a wave of his hand. Marshmallow roasting, sure, Helbindi grumbled silently to himself as he followed Ylgr who tugged him by the hand. Well, at least he’ll get to enjoy a nice warm soak and then he’ll think of how to payback that hot head later.


End file.
